Summer of Our Discontent
by MeBeKiki
Summary: "It's official." Malon said. "Link and I are going out. We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" She squealed with delight. It was at that moment Zelda's world came crashing down. Mixed emotions came into play; betrayal, anger, jealousy, confusion, dejection, and so many more. Zelink, AU.
1. Prologue

Summer of Our Discontent

Prologue

* * *

A young blonde known as Zelda Harkinian hugged her body as she looked out the window. Her blue eyes drooped sleepily while she scanned the pristine streets of Castle Town. She took a brief moment to examine her alarm clock, which read _1:03 am_. Nonetheless, residents were out and about, going to nightclubs and on romantic dates. Like her best friend Malon had once stated, "Hyrule did not have a bedtime." And ironically, neither did Zelda. The last few weeks hadn't been as pleasant as the little lady had wished, for she hadn't been able to get her 'required' 8 hours of sleep. Although there was no point to going to sleep, considering it was summertime. Usually her father ordered Impa to sign Zelda up for community services, such as volunteering at the Hyrulian Church in Lake Hylia, or mining for rare rocks to feed to the Gorons that resided in Death Mountain. This summer however, was going to be different, and not in a good way. No, Zelda would not be doing volunteer work, she would be free to choose whatever she'd like to do over the summer. Any normal 15 year old girl would see this as something typical, but Zelda had been so adjusted to having things decided for herself.

Earlier that day, or rather _yesterday_ since it was 1 am, Zelda had told Malon about this 'tragedy' to which she squealed in delight. Malon had always been the social butterfly of the two, and she was definitely excited to know that her best friend would be able to hang out with her. The redheaded beauty had special news of her own, something that Zelda hadn't been anticipating, nor news that she was particularly in love with. In fact, it angered her and made her feel betrayed that her friend would do such a thing. Either way, Zelda understood Malon 'couldn't help it,' and decided it would be best to avoid any other drama considering there would be much more where that came from.

* * *

_The four friends had surrounded the pot of deku nuts, munching and savoring the crunchy, forest-y taste. Zelda, Ilia, Saria had met up at Malon's house for the delicious snack. They were excited for summer vacation, well at least Ilia, Saria, and Malon were. They chattered eagerly about their plans with the exception of Zelda, who for the first time didn't have any. Ilia banged the hard shell of the deku nut against her plate, opening it easily and munching on the inside treats. Saria tried to pry hers open but to no avail. Zelda easily ate the snack and assisted Saria in eating her share. Malon had been extra chipper that day and the girls were dying to figure out why._

"_Why?" Saria asked after gossiping about the latest summer trends, music, boys, and many other insignificant things. "What are you so happy about, Malon?" _

_Malon stared at her with a goofy grin on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with a newfound light._

"_It's official." She said. "Link and I are going out. We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" She squealed with delight._

_It was at that moment Zelda's world came crashing down. Mixed emotions came into play; betrayal, anger, jealousy, confusion, dejection, and so many more. _

…_Link? Her childhood enemy? The one that had spilt red potion all over her favorite dress in seventh grade? The one who that planted a deku baba sprout into her pot for Mr. Dragmire's flower project? How could this be? How could her best friend be dating that… that jerk? Zelda's primary concern was that her friend's heart would be spared from being broken. Although she also held resentment that Malon had been able to hit it off with Link so easily, after having known him for only two years. Zelda on the other hand knew him her entire life and he had never been nice to her. Not once. It infuriated her and confused her; she didn't know what to say. She truly was at a loss for words._

"_Zelda?" Ilia asked curiously._

"_Huh?" Zelda snapped out of her myriad of thoughts, looking up at the young Ordonian beauty._

"_Are you okay? You haven't said anything at all. Did you hear what Malon just told us?" she said softly._

_Zelda blushed furiously, looking down. _

"_Y-Yes. I heard, uh… I'm really happy for you Malon. Congrats." She said through gritted teeth as she tried her hardest to not look like a tomato._

_Malon patted Zelda on the shoulder sympathetically._

"_I know you two aren't the best of friends," she said with an earnest expression, "but we _really _like each other, so can you try to be happy for me? As my bestest friend ever?" She asked grinning._

_Zelda looked up at her with the fakest smile Hyrule had yet to see, "Of course. I wish you two the best." She said._

_Zelda fiddled with her deku nut, losing her appetite and reason to not be at her house. _

"_Uh… Impa told me that I didn't have to do volunteer work this summer…" She said, awkwardly changing the subject. "So maybe I can hang out with you guys or something." _

_Saria squealed._

"_Oh my goddesses, are you serious? This is amazing; we can all hang out together." She grinned._

_Ilia screamed, nearly choking Zelda in a bear hug while Malon jumped up and did a silly jig._

"_This is going to be the best summer ever! I get to spend it with my all of my best friends and my _boyfriend!_"_

_Zelda cringed at the emphasis on the word. It meant one thing to Malon, and Ilia, and Saria… It meant everything to Zelda. She hated that boy with a passion, and yet there was something else that was gnawing at the back of her head._

* * *

Zelda sighed, slowly closing the curtains of her window, lying down angrily in her bed. This summer meant putting up with Link and Malon and their sappy summer romance, Saria's perkiness, Ilia's… whatever-ness. And so much more…

* * *

Hope you liked the prologue! The first chapter is in progress and should be posted in 2 – 3 days to at least a week! Check my profile for updates. Bye!


	2. When We Were Young

Summer of Our Discontent

When We Were Young

* * *

_A beautiful young girl with blonde hair ran across the shores of Lake Hylia. It was a perfect day; the guays were flying around the few houses built around the lake. The sun was giving off a golden glow that resembled the Triforce's special glow. The young girl running around was known as Zelda. She was having a spectacular time at the beach, she felt as if her life couldn't get any better._

"_Be careful, sweetheart!" Her mother called out, relaxing in a foldable lounge chair with one of her close "mom" friends. At least that's what Zelda referred to her as. Her "mom" friend's name was Rose. Zelda's mom had told her on several occasions that Rose had a son that was at least a year older than Zelda, and one day they would get to meet each other._

_Zelda didn't want to meet anyone though, she was happy with the friends she already had, not to mention she couldn't be friends with anyone of the opposite sex without being accused of liking him. She didn't complain however, since it was such a perfect day. Instead, she continued to play around the sand, letting the ice cold water brush up against her toes. She examined the waters carefully, eyeing an odd structure buried deep beneath the waters._

'The water temple,_' she thought smiling. She had heard many stories about the Water Temple. The Hero of Time had slain a dangerous monster known as 'Morpha' there, and restored peace and tranquility to the temple as well as the lake. It was such a pleasant thought, the 'peace and tranquility,' that is. The song the Hero used to warp to the Lake was taught in music class, it was known as the 'Serenade of Water.' On a regular ocarina it had no effect, but on the Ocarina of Time it did. Zelda dug deep into her pocket and pulled out her own Ocarina, covered in lint and fuzz. She dusted it off softly, smiling as she brought it to her lips. She played the Serenade of Water as best as she could remember it. The soft tones of the song almost brought her back to the troubled days, she felt as if she were the Princess. The princess in the legend had gone undercover to help the Hero on his quest to save Hyrule. She taught him melodies that would aid him & lead up to her revealing her identity, known as one of the greatest revelations of all time. _

_Zelda and her ocarina became one, as she played with emotion, the sounds outside of her music became foreign to her. Nothing could distract her from her music, or so she thought. _

**Bam!**

_A large tuft of sand had been thrown at her head, the impact so strong Zelda fell over. She groaned, sitting up. She heard someone laughing at her heartily. Flushed with anger, Zelda brushed the sand off her hair, getting up & turning around to face whoever threw the sand. In front of her, with a toothy grin was a young boy. He was a bit taller than her, with blue eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, and had basketball shorts on. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and his hands were messy with sand. He stared at her for a long time, his eyes sparkling._

_She realized how close she had been to him; they were only a few inches away from each other. Blushing, Zelda stepped back and bit her lip awkwardly._

"_My mom was right." He said, staring at her intently. "You're pretty." He whispered, quietly but enough for Zelda to hear._

_This made Zelda blush even more._

"_Wha- who are you? And whose mom are you talking about? R-Rose?" She said frantically. _

"_Yeah. I guess?" He said, stepping closer to her._

_She took a large step back._

"_Who are you and why did you throw sand at me? That wasn't very nice, I was playing my ocarina!" _

"_I'm Link. You know, 'Rose's' son. She brought me here so I could meet you. She's told me a lot of great things about you. I think I might like you." He said smiling. "You know, as a friend."_

"_Well maybe I would have liked you too – if you hadn't thrown sand at me and made me fall down!" Zelda yelled._

_Link frowned._

"_You shouldn't have chosen to play at that moment."_

"_What do you mean I shouldn't have chosen to play at that moment? I've been here for an hour, if you were smart you would have come here before I started playing!" _

"_Oh, so I'm dumb to you?" He said with a glare, "well your mom was basically screeching your _stupid _name through a freaking bullhorn and you still couldn't hear her! Are you deaf?"_

"_Okay, that does it. My name is NOT stupid. Your name is though! 'Link?' Your mom obviously lacks originality."_

"_Don't talk about my mom like that!" He said angrily._

_Zelda huffed, grabbing her tiny bucket and scooping up some water, she let it pour onto Link's head. He screamed, jumping up and down. The water had been icy cold. Shivering, he tackled Zelda, tugging on her hair._

"_Ow! Let go of me you meanie!" They rolled over and over, sand sticking onto them like fairies from a fairy fountain. He only held onto her tighter as they continued to argue._

_It was at that point, any friendship between the two was completely erased. Link had set out to make her life a living hell. It was a rivalry that would last a lifetime, and would be rekindled with her best friend…_

**Ring-ring!**

Zelda bolted upright in her bed, holding onto her head. She glared at her alarm clock, yanking the plug out of the outlet. Today was the 'big day,' the first day Zelda would be able to hang out with her friends. Malon had texted her, telling her to meet outside of Telma's bar, bring rupees to spend and a bathing suit. With her dream still vivid in her mind, Zelda did not have a good feeling about this, but erased the thought when Impa came into her room.

"Hello sleepy-head. Are you doing anything today?" She asked with her arms crossed as she leaned against the door.

Zelda got out of bed, saying nothing but nodding.

"Yep. I don't exactly know what I'll be doing, but I'm ready."

The elderly Sheikah stared at her weirdly.

"…Sounds like everything will go well today."

Zelda nodded, looking at the ground distastefully.

Impa frowned, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She grabbed Zelda and placed her next to her.

"What's wrong? I know there's something wrong." She said patting the blonde's back sympathetically.

"There's nothing wrong." Zelda said, looking at Impa.

Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So you're just despondent over getting the opportunity to have the summer ALL to yourself and hanging out with your best friends?"

Zelda sighed.

"Okay, okay… Malon and Link are dating." She said her sadness turning into anger.

Impa nodded quietly.

"Oh, I see… You two have known each other for some time, you and Link that is." She said softly.

Zelda blushed furiously, "I don't mean it like that! I HATE Link."

Impa nodded again, "No I believe you! I really do…" She said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I _do! _I really hate him, I'm just upset that Malon knows that I hate him and still chooses to date him. I mean, s-she's my best friend and he's my worst enemy."

"Well he has turned out to be a very handsome man." She said, "It's only natural for Malon to feel this way towards him. Give him a chance, okay? I know he didn't make a good impression on you when you met him, but just think about your friend."

"Why should I? She clearly didn't think of me when she made that decision…"

Impa rolled her eyes, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Whatever. Just get ready for your day doing who-knows-what at wherever you're going and come down for breakfast."

Zelda simply nodded and walked towards her closet.

She didn't have many bathing suits, since she wasn't one for going to the beach, or lake, or any other body of water for that matter. It was mainly because of her encounter at the lake with Link, her ocarina had been ruined by the water and sand that day. After some rummaging, she got her hands on a tankini. It was purple and had the Triforce emblem on the center. Instead of wearing the matching bottom half, she took some shorts instead.

Laying them across the bed, she went off for her shower. Letting the warm water soothe away her troubles, she couldn't stop thinking about Malon and Link. Link had always been a flirt, and he sure as hell was good at it. She could remember a point in time where all of her girl friends had a major crush on him. She couldn't blame them; he was smooth when it came to the ladies. What bothered her was that he was never one for relationships. So why did he choose to date Malon? The reason was still unknown. But she _wanted _it to be known. She's known Link since they were kids, what exactly had been going on between him and Malon that made him want to date her?

After thirty minutes of being grouchy, reminiscing, and shampooing, Zelda got out and went to her room, grabbing an outfit to wear. She decided to wear a pink tank top and some capris. She slipped on some boots and grabbed a bag, stuffing her swimwear inside of it. She opened her closet again, grabbing a large box and stuffing some rupees she had saved up inside of her bag.

"That'll do." She said breathlessly, running off to open her door. As soon as she opened it she saw Saria in front of her, grinning.

"GAH! Saria, what on earth are you doing here?" Zelda said with a glare.

Saria continued to smile, twirling her green hair in circles.

"Impa let me in. I wanted to come with you to Telma's bar, even if I'm not old enough to get in…"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "we're not going into Telma's bar. None of us are old enough. We're just meeting out front because that's where our ride is going to meet us… I think. Well whatever. Impa made breakfast, want to eat with me?"

"Oh, no thanks. I already had some but thanks for the offer." She said giggling and running off. "Come on!"

Zelda's eye twitched. Exactly HOW long had Saria been here? She rubbed the thought off, going to the kitchen. She looked at Saria as she ran off; the young girl had been wearing a green sundress. It had a beautiful floral pattern which put Zelda's outfit to shame. The dress flowed perfectly and went great with her hair, and showed contrast with her youthful, bright blue eyes… Zelda looked down at her outfit with a frown. It was too late to change it though, Impa called her down.

"Zelda, what are you doing? Eat something and get out of here! Your green, perky friend is waiting for you." She said with a frown.

Zelda laughed, grabbing some toast and spreading nutella across it. She basically stuffed it into her mouth, grabbed her bag, and ran out.

As Zelda and Saria neared the bar, they could see Midna, Ilia, Sheik, Pipit, Karane, Mido, and Groose in the distance. They all waved with the exception of Groose, who smirked at Zelda flirtatiously, licking his lips.

"Gross! Who invited that jerk?" Zelda said, trying not to gag.

Saria giggled.

"We all know he likes you. AND you two sort of make a good couple..." Saria smiled.

Zelda blushed, "He ain't even cute." She fumed, saying in a lower voice, "Sure. Pair me up with all the ugly guys, I don't mind!" Her mood picked up a little when she saw Mido smiling at Saria.

"Oh hey, there's your boyfriend." She said with a tiny smile.

Saria looked at Zelda curiously, following her stare to Mido. Blushing furiously she looked away.

"Ah, s-shut up!"

"Hey Zelda! Long time, no see!" Pipit said, running to give the girl a hug.

"Hi Pipit!" Zelda said, returning the hug with a smile. She blushed as she inhaled the scent of his cologne. For the longest time Zelda had a crush on Pipit, but when she realized he was in love with Karane she eventually moved on. It still didn't erase the friendship the two had with each other.

Groose frowned, grabbing Pipit and throwing him to the side.

"Hello beautiful! How are you this fine morning?" He said, grinning and leaning in for a hug.

Zelda pushed him back before he could touch her though.

"I'm okay. Just peachy. No need to hug me." She said, gently moving him aside to talk to everyone else.

Groose frowned at the rejection but shrugged it off.

"So are you guys ready for the beach? I can't wait to check out the ladies." Sheik said with a smirk while Midna rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You don't actually think you stand a chance with any of them?" Midna said with her arms crossed.

Sheik arched an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? Every girl wants a ride on the Sheik-a-coaster." He winked.

"I don't." Midna mumbled.

"Don't be jealous!" He said, "Just because YOU can't get a guy…"

Midna glared, "Okay, for your information, I CAN get a –"

"Hey guys!" Malon said in a singsong voice, pulling up in a red Bugatti Veyron.

"…Where's Link?" Karane asked while Zelda cringed at the sound of his name.

"At Lake Hylia waiting for us. This is his car; he let me ride it to pick you guys up. Is he NOT the best boyfriend ever?"

"Yes…" Zelda mumbled.

"I heard that." Ilia said, nudging Zelda.

They all got into the car hastily; unfortunately not everyone could fit in.

Zelda took the front seat while everyone else scattered in the back.

"Malon, PLEASE tell me Link is coming in another car. Not _everyone _can fit in this thing, you know?" Zelda hissed.

Malon frowned, "We're going to be having a barbeque at the Lake. He's there cooking for us." She looked at everyone else in the back, "some of you guys can sit on the ground. The police won't know I'll drive really fast!"

"Oh my goddesses…" Zelda said, looking up to the heavens. "Well, as long as you have everything under control, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Malon nodded, ignoring the sarcasm, buckling her seat, and speeding off without warning.

* * *

Zelda looked at Lake Hylia in awe, memories flooding her mind as Malon found a spot to park. Images of her and Link wrestling along the shore, the look in her eyes when Link told her she was pretty, the way the music went along perfectly with the sound of the water…

It was all coming back to her.

Slowly the engine died down and Malon's voice broke off her train of thought.

"Okay guys! We're here!"

Zelda sighed, getting out of the car and looking towards the water.

"There are changing rooms to the far right, if you want to change into your bathing suits." Malon said, taking her shirt off as everyone got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Groose asked eyeing Malon oddly.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath my clothes. Now stop looking!" She said, throwing her shirt into his face. Once she had her clothes off and her bathing suit on, Malon ran off to a tall boy waving to her from a distance. Zelda knew who it was instantly, looking away. She looked back, seeing them hug, and… kiss. Sighing, she walked off to the changing room.

"You like him don't you?" Sheik asked, walking towards her.

"Damn it! No! Zelda said with a miffed expression.

"Then why do you look so depressed? Ever since you found out those two were dating you've been upset."

Zelda looked at Sheik squarely in the eye.

"Link has loathed me ever since we were children. And this place, this is where we met each other! Now he's dating my BEST friend."

"Does she know about this?" He looked at her curiously.

"YES. She still dated him anyway. It just pisses me off."

"Does that really piss you off? Or is it something else –"

"NO." Zelda said, storming off to the changing room and slamming the door.

Sheik laughed, "She is totally jealous."

"Who's totally jealous?" Midna asked, walking out in her bathing suit.

"Zelda's jealous of Malon and L – holy crap…" Sheik said, staring at Midna. "Wha-what's that…?" He asked, pointing at her outfit.

Midna laughed as Sheik ogled at her body. The divine Twili had an anchor bikini on, showing off her voluptuous figure. Whether she had pants on or not, Midna's legs were amazing, but now she just looked…

"It's a bikini, smart one." Midna said, "So do you still think I can't get a guy?"

"Of course not… You can have me any day." He said with a smirk.

Midna blushed, biting her lip.

"So are you going to tell me who's jealous?" She asked, trying to ignore his perverted stare.

"Zelda is, I think? She doesn't like Link and Malon going out with each other."

"Oh really? I thought she and Link hated each other." Midna said with an odd expression.

"So did I, but maybe she's finally realized the truth after all these years…"

"And she realized it when he and Malon began dating?"

"Apparently. I guess you don't realize how much you actually love someone until they love someone else." Sheik said thoughtfully.

Midna stared at him, shocked that such wise words could come from someone so… _stupid._

"I agree, that must be hard for Zelda, being in love with Link when he has a girlfriend."

"I am _**NOT**_ in love with Link, so stop saying that!" Zelda said, stepping out of the changing room with an annoyed expression, and stomping off toward the shore.

"That girl has serious problems." Sheik said.

Midna laughed, "Don't we all?"

Zelda sighed, walking towards the shore.

She sat down next to Ilia who had been sitting there quietly.

"Hey girl," she said with a light smile.

"Oh, hey Zelda. You're rocking that swimsuit." Ilia said.

Zelda grinned, "Thanks! Where's yours?"

"Oh, I didn't feel like putting it on. Not yet anyways. I just wanted to stare out into the Lake. It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I love this lake, haven't been here in years." Zelda said, entranced by the scent of wildflowers and warm wind. "It makes me wonder what it would have been like back then."

"If the Evil King's reign of terror is what you're referring to, I'd assume it wouldn't be as pleasant as it is now."

Zelda nodded, saying nothing as she continued to stare at the waves. This very place was pretty much the definition of her childhood; she always loved to visit it when she was little. Zelda could imagine her mom lounging in one of her comfy chairs while she watched Zelda play around.

'_Goddesses, I miss that woman.' _Zelda thought with a sorrowful expression. Her mom died a year ago in a car accident. Probably the only time Link hadn't been a total jerk to her, and they shared a tender moment after the funeral that swiftly followed.

* * *

_Teary eyed and angry, Zelda sat outside of the manor, humiliated. She couldn't help it; she couldn't handle her mom's death. _

_She sobbed quietly into her dress, soiling the silky substance with her salty tears. A paper airplane landed next to her. Curious, she picked it up, her hands shaking. She unraveled it and read the note. The handwriting was perfectly written on the paper, painstakingly beautiful even though there were only three words._

'_I'm sorry._

_-Link.'_

* * *

…Maybe NOT that tender of a moment, but it still meant a lot to her. Zelda still had the note, folded in its 'airplane-y' form, tucked away in a box of things that she rarely touched. She was about to say something to Ilia when she felt a large tuft of sand thrown at her head. Laughter could be heard, and Zelda knew who it was coming from.

She slowly stood up, turning around to yell and beat the crap out of him, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

He was… _whoa._

There stood her enemy of ten years, laughing at the sandy mess in her hair. It was almost like that fateful day years before. Except this time he was taller, older, and… so NOT like he was before.

Zelda didn't know why she was so shocked, the last time she had seen him was a few months before. He was shirtless and wet, his six pack glistening against the sun. His brown hair had darkened over the years, as well as his eyes. They were as blue as the Lake's water, but still had the sparkle they did back then. He was much taller and attractive then she thought he would be.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, his deep voice echoing in her head.

* * *

I'm not really pleased with the outcome of this chapter. Hopefully it'll get better though! Hahaha, anyways there's a song for every chapter hence the chapter's name.

Chapter One Theme Song Title: _When You Were Young_

Artist: The Killers

Listen to it!

/watch?v=mkkE7yDXr6g

Alright, bye!


	3. Reunited & It Feels So Bad

Summer of Our Discontent

Reunited & It Feels So Bad

* * *

"So are you going to answer my question or continue to stare at me and drool?" He asked, sneering at her.

Zelda blinked a few times, shaking her head and coming back to her senses.

"No," she said sharply and a little too forcefully. "I did not miss you and I wasn't drooling!" She felt like a tomato at that moment didn't like it at all. To furthermore prove her point, she bent down and picked up some sand, throwing it at Link's face so quickly he didn't have time to react.

When he did though, he wasn't too happy. He slowly wiped the sand off his cheeks and spit some out onto the ground, all the while glaring at Zelda.

Ilia, who had been sitting there quietly and watching their whole exchange, stood up awkwardly. She brushed her shorts off hastily and smiled at them nervously.

"Well I need to go change into my bathing suit. Goodbye!" She said quickly, before scampering off.

Link didn't even bother to watch her leave because it wasn't worth a second glance.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, jabbing Zelda in the chest. "Can't you take a joke?"

"I can actually," Zelda replied coolly. "Especially from Pipit, now HE'S hilarious. _You _on the other hand couldn't even make the Great Fairy laugh." The Great Fairy was a creature of legend, residing in special fairy fountains in selective parts of Hyrule. They would not respond to you unless you were of Royal blood or a messenger. This could be confirmed by playing the Princess's lullaby while standing on the Triforce insignia. Once you're done playing, the fairy will reveal herself emerging from the sacred water of the fountain, letting out a glorious laugh.

Link seemed enraged at this comment, and a little jealous at Zelda's mention of Pipit.

"You don't even have a sense of humor! It would be hard for you to know someone who does also, because I AM hilarious. You're just too ignorant to know that, and if you hadn't been so ignorant, maybe we could be friends! Even…" He cut himself off, realizing he had gone too far.

Zelda, however, had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe we could be what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Maybe we could even be _BEST _friends! But no, because you're an uptight, whiny baby that doesn't know how to have fun, so we have to be enemies instead." He said, altering his words.

"We don't have to be anything! We're better off not talking to each other! And you know what Link? Even if I hadn't been so rude to you when we first met – and I had a good reason so shut up – I still wouldn't want your companionship. I was perfectly fine with the friends I had then, and I'm perfectly fine now." With that, Zelda walked off, trying to find Ilia. She knew that her words were a lie, since she had actually met Malon three years after Link, but he didn't know that. And what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"So how are you going to tell your best friend you refuse to get along with her boyfriend?" He asked. Zelda wasn't sure why she stopped, slowly turning around to face him. It was one of three reasons, he was right, Malon was her best friend and deciding to strengthen their rivalry would only hurt her in the process. Second reason, he sounded so serious… And Link was usually quite the opposite of serious with pretty much anyone. Except for Zelda that is, they would always get into ridiculous arguments that often turn from their original topic to how Zelda and Link met. The third reason being she wanted to get the last word with him, but unfortunately she wasn't sure what to say.

And once again, Zelda found herself at a loss for words; she hated it when she lost to Link. Eventually she found the words to say, although they didn't provide a good counter argument.

"Our rivalry dates way back to when we were children, and I'm pretty sure Malon would understand that."

Link stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't actually BELIEVE that, do you? Because that is the biggest load of bullcrap I've heard all day. Malon isn't going to be very happy when I tell her this."

"No!" Zelda said, sounding a little too desperate. She looked panicked but collected herself.

"I've been friends with Malon for a very long time Link. And some guy isn't going to get in the way of our friendship! So you can just stop trying because you're wasting your time. When it comes down to it, Malon would choose me."

He arched an eyebrow, stepping toward Zelda curiously.

"You didn't actually refer to me as 'some guy,' did you? Because if you hadn't noticed, I am _not _just some guy. I've known you two for quite a while myself, and all though you and I never made any progress on coming to good terms with each other, Malon and I did. That's why she's my girlfriend, because we realized how many feelings we held for each other. You don't have to hate me for being attractive and attract_ed_ to your bestie, do you? Besides you'd be happier if you got your own boyfriend. I don't see why you won't date Groose, the guy's liked you forever." He said.

"I really hate you." Zelda said, her eye twitching slightly while she balled her fists. "And I really don't have an interest in Groose, but at least HE has the competence to be a gentleman, and not throw sand at me to get my attention, or date my best friend just because he's attracted to her! I mean, seriously? 'Attracted' to Malon? Do you have any actual feelings for her?" She looked at him curiously, and a little knowingly. He stared at her silently stunned that she had actually stood up for Groose. Everyone always made fun of them being a couple, and while Groose loved the attention, Zelda loathed it and pushed it off as much as possible.

"You know what; I don't even want to know." Zelda, said, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

Link shrugged awkwardly, opening his mouth to say something, and then shutting it when they both heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Probably a bird or something, but that's not the main subject!" Zelda hissed.

* * *

Two Gerudos shifted uncomfortably behind the tiny and thorny bush, wrestling for the binoculars. They had been at the lake for quite a long time, and when the rowdy teenagers had arrived, they found their selves hiding for no apparent reason… Or apparently there HAD been a reason.

"So WHY are we hiding here again?" The brown skinned female asked, looking at her green skinned companion curiously. The 'brown skinned' female had been better known as Nabooru. She bore yellow eyes and long red hair, like most people from her province. The man next to her, in his early twenties had lime colored skin, his hair cropped and his eyes slit as he stared at the young Hylian boy talking to his blonde companion.

"I came here to get away from everyone I know – besides you – and wreak havoc on a bunch of strangers. And right when we're about to get down and dirty… He shows up!" The man – known as Ganondorf - growled. He put his binoculars up to his eyes and continued to spy intently.

Nabooru leaned closer trying to get a better look, then attempting to grab the binoculars. To no avail of course, since Ganondorf was stronger than her and made it obvious everywhere they went. The two of them had an odd friendship, but it worked. They'd known each other basically since birth and Ganondorf would make up some lame excuses to hang out with her, but this was okay with Nabooru since she had a secret crush on him for a long time.

"Well can I see this 'he' that you hold so much resentment towards?" Nabooru asked as Ganondorf gave her a disapproving glance. "PLEASE?" She asked, not caring who heard.

"Shh!" He said, securing her mouth with his hand. She rolled her eyes and bit it, causing him to yelp in pain, and then curse at her.

"F-Fine! You can look, just shut up." He slowly lowered his binoculars, handing them to her with a large frown as she clapped triumphantly and held them up. She zoomed in on the 'target,' a tiny smile forming on her lips. The subject was shirtless and muscular, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"He's hot," she commented softly.

Ganondorf's eyes widened and he snatched the binoculars from her immediately, his face flushed with anger and jealousy. Nabooru looked at him with a wave of confusion before he swept her up and pulled her to a more private area.

"That's Link, he's been my enemy since… the beginning of time! Do NOT say he's hot." He huffed angrily.

Nabooru smiled, "Aw, are you jealous?"

"NO, now shut up and let's get out of here." He said, grabbing her hand.

Nabooru smiled quietly to herself, he was so cute when he was angry.

"Are you sure you don't want to sneak out of here? What if your hunk of an enemy catches us?" She smirked.

"He seems to be too busy talking to that erratic yet attractive blonde female." Ganondorf hissed back, grinning victoriously while Nabooru's expression faltered.

Her next move was one that Ganondorf did not enjoy.

She walked towards Link and Zelda confidently and without hesitance, despite Ganondorf's whispered objections.

"You think she's cute, I think he's hot, let's go talk to them!"

"What? Nabooru, no, I was just kidding! Please don't –"

"What's his name again?" She asked curiously.

"Link… and the car is that way –"

"HEY LINK!" Nabooru yelled, stunning the two.

Link turned around, looking at the young girl confusedly, his eyes trailing up to the male Gerudo that followed.

Ganondorf averted his gaze immediately, whispering death threats into Nabooru's ear.

"Uh… Hi stranger? Oh, and hi Ganon_dork_!" Link said, emphasizing the last part of his name.

Ganondorf growled while Nabooru giggled.

"I hate that guy." He said.

"That makes two of us." Zelda muttered, the two looking at each other and exchanging the 'holy crap we have something in common' expression.

Nabooru rolled her eyes, "My name is Nabooru. And I've been –"

"Ganondorf's girlfriend? Whoa! I didn't know you had game bro." Link looked at his green skinned rival oddly.

"What? She's not my girlfriend!" He said.

"But…" Link's eyes trailed to their hands, which were holding onto each other rather intimately.

"Oh, it's not what it looks like." Nabooru said, "I dragged him over here because he said he knew you. And I was going to say that I've been dying to meet you."

"Since when?" Ganondorf asked.

"Since you said you hated him." She replied starkly.

Link laughed, smiling at Nabooru.

"Funny girl. I think I might like you."

Nabooru blushed, "Well I know that I like you."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, laughing nervously. "I have a girlfriend."

Ganondorf laughed as if it had been the most hilarious thing in the world.

"You? A girlfriend? I thought you were into clubs and one night stands, not being faithful to one girl."

Nabooru glanced at Zelda curiously, "Oh? So you two are…?"

Link looked back at Zelda, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, definitely NOT her. She's kind of a forever alone freak, no, my girl is that smoking hot redhead." He smirked slyly; satisfied with Zelda's angry reaction.

Nabooru and Ganondorf followed Link's gaze over to a tall, buff man. His hair was red and gelled back, resembling the classic 1950's look. They slowly looked at each other with disturbed expressions, then towards Link once again.

"…HIM?" Ganondorf asked, pointing at Groose.

"What, NO!" Link said, covering his face embarrassedly. Quickly getting over himself, he pointed at Malon, "THAT girl. And, what the hell dude? He's not a girl; in fact, he's in love with her!" He said pointing at Zelda, who blushed furiously.

"I…!" Zelda started, but never finished.

"Unfortunately she'll never say yes to him so she's still kind of a forever alone freak."

"I hate getting friendzoned like that." Ganondorf said.

"Oh please, the only girl you talk to is me!" Nabooru said.

"How do you know that?" Ganondorf replied defensively.

"Because we spend nearly every breathing second together! Well, every second you decide to get out of your palace."

The Gerudos had been a group of bandits, and a female dominant race, which meant they had to breed with people of different provinces. Thus giving the Gerudos many mixed ethnicities. A man had been born into their clan every one hundred years, so that man would become the king of them all eventually. Ganondorf was still a prince, and enjoying it as much as possible, he often ventured through his palace rather than socializing with others. His only real friends had been his surrogate mothers and Nabooru, and everyone else was either his dreaded enemies or complete strangers.

"Well… I guess that's true, but… I… girls DO like me!"

Nabooru rolled her eyes.

"The girls back home don't count. They just want a genuine Gerudo baby."

"Speaking of home, we should really get going." Ganondorf said, noticing that he had never let go of the young lady's hand. He took advantage of that moment to pull her away from the Hylians and off to their convertible.

"Well he seemed nice," Zelda commented cheekily.

* * *

"Are those Gerudos?" Saria asked frantically, her heart rate increasing as she tried to hide underneath her towel.

Saria and Midna had been relaxing in the grass while Saria tried to get a tan. They were at peace until they saw the foreigners walk past them. The Gerudos were the most intimidating race of all the races, so other races often feared them. They were thieves and despite being female dominant, very aggressive. Not to mention in the Hyrulian famous legend, the King of Evil had been of Gerudo descent, thus increasing the fear factor.

"Yes, and one of them was a _guy_!" Midna said, lowering her sunglasses in horror.

Saria blinked a few times confused. "…So?"

"I-I think that was Ganondorf," she said.

"Wait, who? And why is his skin green? And what's the big deal about him being a guy?"

Midna's eyes widened.

"Saria! Don't you know? The Gerudos are a female dominant race; a man is born into their tribe every one hundred years. They're a group of ragtag bandits who are trained to kill!"

"Well I did know most of that; I mean not that a man was born every one hundred years, but the rest… So like, if there are so many females, how do they… reproduce?" She asked.

"They seduce men of other ethnicities," Midna said in disgust. "I believe the key is mind control, that and most Gerudo women look like temptresses."

Saria nodded, silently agreeing. She could tell by the Gerudo female's shape that she was attractive; anyone could tell that without looking at her face. But why were they HERE?

"So… How does Link know this… Gandalf guy?" Saria asked curiously.

"Ganondorf," Midna corrected, "And I honestly have no idea. I just know that they're rivals because Sheik told me. But it's only natural, isn't it? Hylians and Gerudos are bad blood."

"Since when?" Saria asked dumbly.

"The legend, you dummy! The Hero of Time was Hylian – at first falsely accused of being a Kokiri like you. The King was a Gerudo, so obviously the problems started there."

Saria stared at her with fascination, "Ooh…"

"Yep, the Hero – who at the time was a child – met the Princess of Destiny. She told him of prophetic dreams she had, and asked him to collect the three spiritual stones."

"Then what happened?" Saria asked.

"With one in tow, he collected the other two, and went back to the castle to find that the king had already confronted the princess. He chased her out into Hyrule field, and she threw the Ocarina of Time to the kid in despair."

"Did he get it? Did the king get the Ocarina?"

"Nope, he didn't see it. But the king demanded to know where the Princess went. And – wait a second…"

"What?"

"How do you NOT know this Saria? They've been teaching it in school."

"Yeah but, I don't like paying attention… And how do you know this so well? You don't pay attention in class that much."

"Well… Sheik knew a lot about it, and I was going to have a test on it so I asked him to tutor me." Midna confessed.

Saria's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! I knew it; I knew there was something going on between you two!" She said laughing maniacally.

"S-Shut up! It was a onetime thing…"

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Sheik asked popping up behind them, smiling at Midna affectionately.

"Shouldn't you be tending to the grill?" Midna asked, embarrassed that he had walked in on their conversation – which had been starting to get pretty private.

"No, Link was, and then he went to go mess with Zelda. Now Groose is there, but I came here to get you guys. Ilia came up with this genius plan and we all want to be a part of it!"

"What do you mean 'we?'" Midna asked as Sheik pulled them up and dragged them over to the grill where everyone – with the exception of Malon – had been crowded.

"What's going on here?" Zelda asked, looking at Ilia who had been looking excited.

"Okay, you know that Malon's birthday is coming up in two weeks right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I was thinking we could throw a surprise party for her back at Lon Lon Ranch. You know, with her father's approval and everything."

"That sounds like a great idea," Zelda commented.

"Yep! We're going to pair up with everyone to be in charge of certain aspects of the party. We need help with decorations, food, invitations, entertainment, and games! So how about we hurry and pair up before Malon notices us, okay?"

Everyone nodded once more, chatting amongst each other.

Groose came up to Zelda, fixing his hair with a smile.

"Hey Zelda, want to pair up?" He asked.

Zelda's eyes widened as she stood there, frozen. She didn't want to reject him anymore, and it didn't help that he had an anticipating spark in his eyes.

"I… Er… Well, you see…" She stuttered. "I guess we could –"

"She's paired up," Link said, stepping up for Zelda, "with me. We decided to work together since we know Malon best, right Zelda?"

Zelda looked at him with a horrified expression. She didn't want to be paired up with Groose but she _really _didn't want to be paired up with Link.

"That is completely un –"

Groose glared at Link.

"Fine." He huffed, "but just this one time pretty boy." He said, walking off and talking to others.

"You're welcome," Link said briefly.

"What do you mean 'you're welcome!' I don't want to be paired up with you! I was GOING to ask Midna."

"It looks like she's taken." He said, pointing to Midna who had been talking to Sheik.

Zelda growled, "Well I –"

"It looks like everyone is paired up!" Ilia said. "Let's see if I've got this right…" She went to her bag and got a pad of paper and a pen, writing down names of everyone.

"I wish everyone would just stop cutting me off!" Zelda exclaimed angrily while Link laughed heartily.

"Okay, so Link is with Zelda, Karane with Pipit, Mido with Groose, Sheik with Midna, and Saria and I will be paired up! Sound good?"

"NO –" Link covered Zelda's mouth.

"Yep everything's perfectly fine!" Link said with a grin.

"Okie-dokie, let's start assigning jobs."

"I hate you," Zelda whispered.

"Obviously I hate you more." Link replied.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID." Nabooru yelled angrily, whacking the car. Ganondorf had left the car on for nearly two hours, draining out all the gas. His explanation was stupid and barely legitimate. He claimed he had left it on for air conditioning, and went to unload the trunk. Nabooru had left the car to use the restroom, and Ganondorf went to find a spot to put all their stuff. He noticed Nabooru was gone, and went to look for her, forgetting he had left the car on. Now they had no way of getting home.

"I mean, why would you leave the car on for two hours? We could have been robbed!"

Ganondorf – however – had been too busy eavesdropping on the group of teenagers talking to listen to what Nabooru was saying.

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru said, angered he wasn't paying attention to her.

"GANONDORF." She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"HEY!" She basically yelled into his ear, causing him to jump and glare at her.

"Hey! Keep your voice down, and listen!" He said, pulling her close to him and peeking behind a rock. Nabooru blushed when she realized how close they had actually been, she could smell his cologne. It was alluring and she almost found herself leaning on his shoulder in pleasure.

Link, Zelda, Groose, and a bunch of other people Nabooru didn't recognize were chattering about something exciting apparently.

"What's going on? And why are you so obsessed with spying on these losers?"

"Listen, I heard enough to know that Link is throwing a surprise birthday party for his beloved girlfriend."

"And?"

"It's at Lon Lon Ranch, you know where that is, right?"

"Yes, but whatever you have planned isn't going to work because we have no way of getting anywhere!" Nabooru said.

"Oh will you let that go for a second?"

"What are you thinking of anyway?" Nabooru asked suspiciously.

Ganondorf smiled at her, and immediately she knew EXACTLY what he was thinking. It was what he always did to his rivals, something he couldn't go a day without.

_Sabotage._

* * *

So I decided to that adding Ganondorf into the story WOULD make things more interesting. Although I decided to tone down his 'evilness' so it would fit in with the story. I also added Nabooru and made them close knit friends because I love Ganondorf & Nabooru as a couple. (;

Anyways he's really young in this story, being only four - five years older than everyone else. So a special shout out to 'Anon' for the idea! (:

That's all I guess. Tune in for the next chapter which should be coming soon.

Chapter Two Theme Song Title: Reunited & It Feels So Good

Artist: … I don't know. LOL. It's an old song and a lot of people sing it.

/search it up yourself I'm pretty sure most of you already know it anyways. xD

Bye!


	4. Hurry Up & Save Me

Summer of Our Discontent

Hurry Up & Save Me

* * *

A week after everyone had met at the beach; they all went their separate ways in immediate preparation for Malon's party. Link revealed that he had been quite the chef and he and Zelda became in charge of the food. Unfortunately Zelda wasn't as experienced in the gourmet world as Link was, so she decided to find catering services. The party was in four days, so Link would have to prepare some of the foods on the day of the party. They were at Link's house; his mom gave them permission to use the kitchen all afternoon.

Zelda paced the room back and forth; she had been on the phone for the past half hour. She felt embarrassed that she had no cooking experience – besides boiling water. She could tell Link was slightly annoyed with her since she wasn't providing any legit help.

Link walked over to her, his hands coated with Cucco eggs and baking powder. Anyone else would have looked a little ridiculous with his special hat and apron. But in the back of Zelda's mind, Link made it look good.

He took the phone away from her, hanging it up.

Zelda crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What was that?"

He said nothing, grabbing an apron and shoving it into her hands.

"I am getting sick of listening to you be useless. Now put on the apron, and help me bake the cake."

Zelda blushed, "I am NOT being useless. I am trying to get professional catering services. I wanted to help with decorations! I didn't even want to be paired up with you, so you can do all of that work by yourself. You're lucky I even showed up."

"Oh, right. You would much rather be paired up with Groose wouldn't you?"

"Okay, I was going to spend my own rupees on getting some caterers. But now, I'm leaving because I don't want to be paired up with you. I'll go to Groose if that's what you're implying. GOODBYE." She said, slightly hurt, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

As soon as her hand reached the door knob, she felt something tiny and hard hit her head. It oozed of transparent 'goo.' She felt her hair, her fingers getting sticky from the residue. Her fingertips were yellow, and she soon realized that it had been an egg. She saw the eggshells on the ground, and turned around to face Link, who had been laughing like crazy.

She tried to keep her calm, she counted to ten, breathed in and out – but nothing was working.

"What… the hell was that for…?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Link crossed his arms.

"If I grabbed your arm, you would have yelled 'rape,' and if I tried to talk to you – we would have ended up arguing. Dropping an egg on your head was the only way to get your attention."

"So you think dropping an egg on my head wouldn't start a fight?"

"Are you going to get even with me by ruining all the ingredients we need for your _best friend's _birthday cake?"

"You didn't mind ruining that egg for your _girlfriend's _birthday cake!"

"Oh come on Zelda, it was only one egg!"

Zelda paused. He had a point, it WAS only one egg, and if they ruined the other ingredients by getting into a food fight they would have to spend a bunch of rupees on groceries. Zelda sighed, putting her bag back down and walking away from the door.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I need to wash my hair."

She stood there expectantly.

"Are you waiting for me to show you the bathroom? Because you should know where it is by now."

Zelda blinked a few times, "Oh, right." She rubbed her arm awkwardly, walking to the bathroom.

Link smiled, shaking his head and watching her leave. He had a crush on her when they first met – of course it only lasted for a week until he realized she didn't like him at all and he felt the same way. Over time he met her friends and realized how attractive Malon was. After talking to her he thought she was cool and wanted to be her boyfriend. Walking over to the table with his thoughts in his mind, he looked over at his phone and noticed he had two missed calls.

They were both from Malon.

Smiling, he picked up his phone and called her back. She answered on the first ring. _That was totally Malon._

"Link?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey Malon, I missed you. I'll take you out to dinner tonight okay?"

Malon giggled, "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have."

"You're too kind."

"Well, I actually had other plans."

"…What?" Link asked, disappointed.

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant that maybe we could go out for lunch!"

"What? Why would we do that?" He asked.

"Because I haven't seen you since we went to the beach, and I want to see you again! Please?"

"Or, maybe we could just hang out at my place."

"Well, I guess that's a better idea… I'll be right over!"

Link's eyes widened. He looked towards the direction of the bathroom. He couldn't have Malon come over when Zelda was there!

He cursed to himself.

"Malon, wait, maybe that isn't such a good –"

He couldn't finish his sentence, she hung up.

"I am a dead man." He said to himself, jumping up and putting away all of his stuff. The kitchen was a mess; there was powder, eggs, frosting, milk and plenty of other ingredients.

"Where the hell is Zelda?" He whispered, stuffing everything into the pantry.

"I'm right here." She said, coming up behind him with a towel wrapped around her head.

He let out a startled cry and grabbed her arm, looking around frantically.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, pulling her arm away in disgust.

"Malon's coming; she's on her way right now!"

"What? Why would you invite her?"

"I didn't mean to! But she's coming so help me clean the kitchen and find a hiding spot for you. You better not say ANYTHING!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zelda said, running to the kitchen to help him clean.

Fifteen minutes later, everything was sparkling clean. Link smiled triumphantly, but when he heard a knock on the door his smile vanished. He grabbed Zelda and pushed her into the armoire near his hallway.

"I can't wait here for who-knows-how-long while you and Malon… talk?"

"Come on, please?"

"No, you have to get rid of her!"

"But I don't want to, I like her."

"I like her too, but we're baking a cake, I don't feel comfortable being wedged in this tiny space, and if you don't get rid of her she'll realize I'm here!"

Link sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Fine. I'll 'get rid of her,' but I'm going to be very angry with you."

"I don't care, I hate you."

He rolled his eyes, hiding Zelda, and then going to the door slowly.

He opened it reluctantly, smiling at Malon. She gave him a kiss and walked in confidently, setting her purse down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Link bit his lip, his heart beating loudly.

"Actually Malon, I can't talk to you right now… And I need you to go home. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

Malon frowned, hurt by his words.

"What? Why not?"

Link fumbled with his words, he was usually able to come up with lies right on the spot – but looking at how hurt and confused Malon looked – he couldn't do it.

"Because… Um, I… I promised my mom I would clean the house."

Malon crossed her arms, looking around the house. Rose was always a 'neat freak,' she made sure the house was in best condition all the time. Everything was in its place and nearly perfect.

"Link, if you have something better to do then just tell me."

"I don't! My room is messy and I need to clean it. I promise I'll take you out to dinner. Trust me," he said, his blue eyes sparkling.

She smiled, "Okay." She said dreamily.

He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll pick you up at seven."

She walked towards the door.

"Okay, bye!"

"Wait." He said, grabbing her hand, she turned around and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She gasped pleasantly and kissed back passionately.

"Ahem!" Zelda coughed in the background.

Link pulled away, smiling at Malon before giving her one more kiss.

"Bye," he said breathlessly while she smiled at him and left.

Once she was gone, Zelda came out and snorted in disgust.

"If you're going to clean anything, you can start with that armoire. It's dusty as hell. And the surprise make out session at the end, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my girlfriend wasn't feeling very good about the way I've been treating her – and I wanted to make her feel better." He said, glaring.

"Really? Or was it just because you wanted to flaunt your relationship with her in front of me?" Zelda interjected, taking a step closer to him.

"Not everything is about you, you know." He said.

"And not EVERYTHING is about you either! You couldn't just send her out without giving her a kiss. Were you trying to butter her up in hopes that you would get lucky?"

"No! Are you jealous of her?"

"Why would I be jealous of her? In fact I feel sorry for her because she's dating an IDIOT."

"I feel sorry for her because her best friend's a BITCH."

"Take that back!" Zelda snapped.

"You take that back!" Link boomed.

They both froze in fear when the door opened.

"Hey Link, I forgot my purse…"

Zelda closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.

"This can't be happening…"

"Zelda?" Malon asked, shocked.

* * *

Nabooru frowned, typing like crazy. She had been on 'HylianSpace,'on her laptop, stalking Link's profile and looking through his list of friends. She had been on Ganondorf's account since he was friends with him. Since they were rivals she didn't understand why they contacted each other on the social network – but it was helping her get information so she didn't question it.

She found the red haired male that she and Ganondorf had mistaken for Link's 'girlfriend.' His name was 'Groose.'

"What a stupid name," she commented to herself quietly.

She looked back at Ganondorf, glaring. They were outside near his pool in Gerudo Valley, and she was trying to find a way to get into Malon's party.

"…What?" Ganondorf asked, meeting her angry gaze.

"Are you going to help me or just sit there trying to get a tan? Which – by the way – isn't going to work because your skin is as green as a frog."

Ganondorf blushed, "Shut up! I'm RELAXING. And I did do some work. I found out Link and his group of losers were hosting a party for that girl, and I logged into my account so you could stalk Link's profile. Now YOU do the rest. Get us into that party. What have you found out so far?"

"Groose's latest update says: 'So pumped! Gotta get the invites out.'" Nabooru said, confused.

She looked at Ganondorf with a thoughtful looked on her face, "What do you think that means?"

Ganondorf sat up in his seat, "Isn't it obvious? He's in charge of who goes in and out of the party."

"Then how are we going to get in?"

"Just call him!"

Nabooru nodded.

"Right! I'll call him, but there's a problem."

"What?"

"I DON'T HAVE HIS NUMBER, YOU IDIOT."

Ganondorf threw his arms up, "Okay, okay. Keep your voice down, geez. Let me get on here." He walked over to the laptop and basically shoved Nabooru off, scrolling through his information. There was his bio, quotes, hometown, current city, and… mobile phone number!

"Ta-da!" he said, pointing to at the number.

Nabooru smiled, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

They had to wait a few minutes; Groose picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?" He said, groggily. A bunch of clatter could be heard in the background.

"Hi!" Nabooru said eagerly, ignoring the noise.

"Mido, keep it down! I'm on the phone." There was a pause. "No, I don't know where the scissors are, just wait a minute."

"Uh…?" Nabooru looked at Ganondorf with an odd expression.

"What is he saying?" Ganondorf whispered, coming close and putting his ear on the other side of the phone.

Nabooru blushed, struggling to hold onto the phone with him being so close to her.

"Sorry about that," Groose said awkwardly. "Anyways who is this? It says you're out of area."

"I'm Nabooru, I'm a close friend of Malon's and I heard you were hosting a party for her."

"How did you hear that?" Groose asked suspiciously, "we only let a few people in on the surprise. They promised not to tell anyone."

"Crap," Nabooru said, taking the phone from her ear and looking at Ganondorf with a panicked look.

"Blackmail," he whispered to her.

She nodded, putting the phone on speaker.

"Okay, listen Groose." She said in a serious voice, knowing he would be freaked out that she knew his name. "Put us on the invite list, or we'll tell Malon about your little surprise party."

"How do you know my name!" The teen replied, creeped out.

"I have to know your name if I know your number. Duh! So what's it going to be? Put me on the list or your surprise party won't be a surprise."

"…Fine," Groose surrendered. "I'll put you on the list, but there's something about your name that gives me an uneasy feeling. Nabooru sounds like a name for this certain group of people… What were they called again? Oh, right, Geru –"

_Click._

Nabooru hung up before he could finish his sentence.

"The trap has been set," Ganondorf said with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

"Who was that?" Mido asked curiously.

Groose looked at him nervously.

"I… Don't know. Should we be concerned?"

Mido took a step closer to him, lowering his voice even though they were at his house and currently the ONLY occupants.

"Why would we be concerned?"

"Someone threatened to ruin our surprise party unless we invited them!"

"You mean the one for Malon?" Mido asked.

"Oh, no. The one for TINGLE." Groose replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But no one likes Tingle." Mido said.

"Exactly! Of course it was the one for Malon you dimwit, what other surprise parties are we planning? We have to do something!"

"What was this person's name?"

"Nabooru," Groose said. "There's just something about that name that makes me feel uneasy."

"Let's – let's ask our friends if they know a Nabooru, okay?" Mido said, picking up his cell phone.

"Okay." Groose sat down.

"I'll call Saria first."

"Because you love her?"

"NO, because she's on my speed dial."

"Ooh, is she the ONLY one on your –"

Mido stuffed some wrapping paper into Groose's mouth while he waited for Saria to pick up. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saria, it's me Mido."

"I know, silly. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Groose received a call from someone named… Nabooti?"

"NABOORU," Groose corrected loudly.

"N-Nabooru! Nabooru!" Mido said, blushing.

"And…?" Saria asked, giggling.

"Well, he threatened to –"

"SHE threatened to," Groose corrected once more.

"SHE threatened to expose our surprise party for Malon if we didn't invite HER." Mido looked back at Groose with a smile – but it was really a 'don't correct me again' face.

"That doesn't sound good. How did she know about the party?"

"I don't know." Mido said.

"Gosh, I'm scared now…" Saria said with a worried voice.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Mido could hear Ilia's voice in the background.

"Oh, I'm just talking to Mido-" On the other end, Mido could hear the phone being snatched away.

"Mido!" Ilia said sharply. "This is no time for flirting!"

Her voice was so loud Groose could hear it, and he ended up laughing.

"What? I was NOT flirting –"

_Click._

Mido blushed, silently cursing Ilia.

"I'm calling Sheik next." He said with a scowl.

"Hello?" He replied in a bored voice.

"Sheik, is that you?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"It's me… Mido."

"Oh. Sorry. Your number was blocked."

"Why is my number blocked?"

"…"

Mido rolled his eyes, waiting for Sheik's response.

"Is there a reason you called?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Groose received a call from…" Mido looked back at Groose, "Nabooru?"

The red head nodded.

"Groose received a call from Nabooru. We were wondering if the name rang any bells?"

"Nope, never heard of her."

"Well she knows about the party somehow. And she threatened Groose so she could get invited, we had no choice but to surrender."

"Well how would she know about the party?"

"…That's a good question."

"Listen, as much as I'd like to chat, Midna and I are looking for some good bands to play at Malon's party. I can't talk."

Mido sighed, dialing Karane's number. Unfortunately she didn't like him, so getting information out of her was unlikely.

She picked up though, surprisingly.

"Hello?" She said sweetly. "Who is this, your number's blocked?"

_Damn, how many people blocked my number? _The Kokiri child thought to himself.

"Hi Karane, it's me Mido-"

_Click._

Mido frowned, calling her again.

"Listen Karane, this is important, a girl named-"

_Click._

Again.

"KARANE. Stop hanging up on me-"

_Click._

What was this girl's problem?

"You might as well respond to me if you're going to keep picking up your phone. Now LISTEN to me, this is –"

_Click._

And again.

"Karane, I really need you to –"

"STOP CALLING ME!"

_Click._

Time to call Pipit.

Mido dialed his number, grinning victoriously and quietly shunning Karane while she did it.

"Hey Pipit, this is –"

"Don't try to talk to Pipit either!" Karane snapped.

_Click._

Mido banged his head on the table before calling Link.

"Please Link, you're literally my only hope now…"

The Hylian picked up, lifting Mido's spirits.

"Hey Mido, listen this better be important because I can't talk right now."

"Why not?" He asked.

Link said nothing, but Mido could hear two females arguing in the background. He recognized their voices to belong to Zelda and Malon.

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"I'm NOT a boyfriend stealer!"

Link sighed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Mido said.

"THAT'S why. So, what is it?"

"Groose received a call from someone named Nabooru, she blackmailed him and is now going to the party."

"What! Nabooru? I've definitely heard that name before!" Link said.

"Nabooru? Isn't she that Gerudo we saw at the beach last weekend?" Zelda said in the background.

"Oh, great. You two are sharing secrets now?" Malon hissed.

"Listen Malon, I know this whole thing seems heinous but there is NOTHING going on between Link and I."

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

The two of them continued screaming at each other.

Link didn't seem to care anymore, though.

"Mido I can't talk to you much on this matter for obvious reasons, but Nabooru is friends with GANONDORF. My arch-enemy. So whatever they've got planned is no good. Just be careful, that's all I can say now. Bye!"

Mido's eyes widened.

"Wait, Link! Don't go –"

He hung up.

Mido turned around and looked at Groose.

"Well, I know who Nabooru is."

Groose sat up, "Who is she?"

"…A very bad person."

* * *

Expect drama and tension between Malon and Zelda! That's all I can really say… Until next time.

Chapter Three Theme Song Title: Hurry Up and Save Me

Artist: Tiffany Giardina

/watch?v=0WpvgHEpfrk


	5. Crazy Possessive

Summer of Our Discontent

Crazy Possessive

* * *

Link looked at Zelda with a hint of sympathy as she hung her cell up again. She had been trying to call Malon for days, but the girl wouldn't pick up. She had told everyone else that Zelda was a boyfriend stealer, and for some time they believed it, until Link explained to them what really happened. They still ignored her to 'pretend,' so Malon wouldn't suspect anything. It still made Zelda feel really sad. Link had been significantly nicer to Zelda, patting her on the back.

Since it was two days until Malon's party – which would be held at Lon Lon Ranch – Zelda came to Link's house much more frequently, and so did Malon. Zelda and Link needed to make more food, and Malon needed to make sure her boyfriend would stay faithful to her. Zelda was jealous that she trusted Link more than she trusted her own best friend… What happened to 'sisters before misters'?

"Give it up Zelda. We have a lot to do and little time, and Malon might come over, do we want another mishap?"

She shrugged miserably.

"I love Malon to death; she HAS to talk to me!" Her eyes watered.

Link pat her on the back, standing up and extending his hand towards her. Zelda took it reluctantly, slowly standing up. Their eyes connected, and for a moment they said nothing to each other, as if in a trance.

"… Let's go make some cookies." Link finally said, averting his gaze to the ingredients on the table. Zelda nodded, her heart pumping quickly. That was the oddest moment she and Link had ever shared. Was it sexual tension, or just an 'in the moment' thing? The last time he had stared at her like that was when they first met, and he said she was pretty. Zelda didn't let herself get too fazed by it though. She was supposed to be thinking of Malon.

"Yeah, let's make some… What type of cookies will they be?"

"Sugar," he said. "Malon likes sugar."

Zelda smiled, "Yeah I know. It's her favorite." Her smile slowly disappeared when she didn't see any store bought cookie dough. "Didn't you go to the bakery and buy some dough!?"

Link shook his head.

"Nope. We're going to make these cookies from scratch."

Zelda's jaw dropped, "WHAT!? NO!" She shook her head, pacing the room, "We can't!"

She walked over to his counter and grabbed her bag, taking out a piece of folded paper, unfolding it to reveal a comically long 'list' of food for the party.

Link flinched, seeing how long the list was.

"Are you kidding me? We can't make all this food. It takes time and I want to make it my best."

"Then go get some store bought cookies or something!"

"No! I spent my mom's rupees on those ingredients; the recipes over there." He pointed to the paper stuck on the oven. "Just follow the directions and start the cookies. I'll go to the store and buy some more food."

"…Okay, but be back soon!" Zelda said warningly.

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He grabbed his keys, ready to head out when he got a phone call.

He exited his house, answering the call. It was Malon, and he didn't want Malon hearing anything in the background, and it was very quiet outside.

"Hey baby!" She said flirtatiously on the other line.

Link laughed, "Hey Malon. You want to come over?"

"Yes, I do. I was thinking about coming in about an hour or so?"

Link mulled over it for a second, if he hurried he might be able to come home in time before she came. It was risky, but it was worth a try. Plus Link loved risks.

"Sounds good. I'll see you!"

He could hear Malon squeal.

"Yay! I can't wait, love you!"

"Love you." He mumbled before running towards his car. He thought about warning Zelda, but that would take up too much of his time considering they'd probably argue over it.

Inside, Zelda was washing her hands slowly, looking at the paper. She heated up the oven, sorted out the ingredients, and observed them carefully. She grabbed a large bowl and a cucco egg, cracking it open and trying to put it in the bowl. The egg whites got stuck in her hand and she panicked, trying to get the residue off. The yolk got messy within the bowl, and looked like a gooey mess rather than a perfect, symmetrical circle.

She continued mixing in the ingredients horribly, putting in too much vanilla extract, flour, and a cup of butter. Biting her lip, she dialed Link's number frantically.

"Hello!" His voice was oddly chipper.

"Link! Hurry up, I need your help, I can't make these cookies on my own, and –"

"If you're listening to this, it means I'm too busy to answer, unless you're Zelda, then I just don't like you! Leave a message after the –"

"Damn it!" Zelda said, hanging up and growling at his snide comment about her.

She got a call, assuming it was Link she answered immediately, only to realize it was Malon. She grinned, excited that her best friend decided to call her.

"So Zelda, what are you doing?" Malon asked sweetly.

"Oh, just making cookies! You know… at my house." She said nervously. "Why? Did you want to hang out?"

"Oh, no I wasn't going to."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because I can't. We can hang out some other time though, right?"

"Actually," she said, her tone becoming a bit more obnoxious. "I'm actually going to Link's house. He invited me, well, I called him then he invited me to come over."

Zelda dropped the bag of flour, splattering it everywhere.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"That's right. Link loves ME. So back off!" she snapped.

Link invited Malon and didn't warn her!? How dare he!

"I'm not interested in Link, have you listened to his voicemail lately?" Zelda said.

"Voicemail!? So you've been calling him?" Malon interrogated.

Woops.

"Oh, I – I –"

"You're SERIOUSLY trying to steal him away from me. Ugh, why even bother talking to me?"

At this point Zelda got angry. This was NOT the Malon she was besties with.

"Excuse me? If I recall, YOU called ME, and _yes _I did call Link, but not for the reasons you assumed so quickly. So goodbye Malon, I don't want to talk to you or listen to you try to tell me off and accuse me of things I haven't done." With that, Zelda hung up. Now she was too upset to make anything for Malon's party let alone attend it. But Malon was coming over and the kitchen was a mess, not to mention there was flour all over the floor.

Bending down, Zelda cleaned it up, and then spread the batter on the sheet before throwing it into the oven. She threw herself onto the couch, turning on the TV. She considered calling Link but waved the thought off since he would most likely reject her call. It would be nice to talk to someone, but Zelda found herself infatuated in the show she was watching. She checked her watch after a few minutes passed, running to the oven to get the cookies out. She forgot to get some oven gloves, and ended squealing and dropping the tray. A few seconds after that, the doorbell rang.

"Link? Are you okay?"

It was Malon!

Zelda's heart started beating faster and faster. Her hand was searing with pain, her skin started blistering. Things were not going great at all.

"Link, are you there? I know you keep a spare key under the rug!"

Zelda took a moment to do a face palm.

A spare key? Seriously?

Zelda looked around frantically, trying to find a hiding place.

The knob turned as Malon unlocked the door, and Zelda hid underneath the kitchen counter.

Malon observed the room carefully. She noticed the TV was on and frowned.

"Link should be here…"

She walked into the kitchen, it was a total mess.

She looked at the counter and saw the array of ingredients and the cookies on the floor.

"Didn't Zelda say she was making cookies… Wait a second…" She stomped to the other side of the counter and saw Zelda making a failed attempt to crawl away.

Zelda looked up slowly to see Malon glaring at her murderously.

"I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!"

"And I told YOU to stop assuming everything!"

"You said you were making cookies!"

"I was!" Zelda snapped.

"You didn't say you were making them at Link's house, you said you were making them at _yours_!"

"And where does Link pop up in all of this? Why don't you yell at him? I'm your BEST FRIEND; I wouldn't tell you something that isn't true so when I tell you I'm not interested in Link you need to believe me!"

"WELL I DON'T! But, since you seem like you have an explanation, tell me why you're here."

"Because I… I can't tell you, but I'm not 'seeing' him or dating him or interested in him like that."

"Oh really?" Malon asked, grabbing a spatula and pointing it at her menacingly. "Are you lying?"

Zelda squealed, jumping up and running off while Malon chased her.

* * *

The leaves were fresh and crisp on the outskirts of Lon Lon Ranch. Nabooru looked around in disgust; she preferred the dry land of her hometown, mostly because everything outside of Gerudo Valley seemed so… vulnerable. Like something could pop out of nowhere and attack them. Back at home there were trained fighters, guards covering every inch of their town. However she doubted anything bad would be at this ranch.

They entered the ranch, knocking on the door of the large house awkwardly.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ganondorf hissed.

"Oh shut it, how many ranches are around this area?"

An old man with a huge gut answered the door. He had a curly mustache that made Nabooru giggle right away, and resulted in a flick on the forehead from Ganondorf. The man raised one of his bushy eyebrows questioningly.

"You two young'uns some of Malon's friends?"

Nabooru answered him after she was done with her rude laughter.

"Um, y-yes. I'm Nabooru and this is Ganondorf." She said, gesturing to her green skinned companion.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. Are you?" Ganondorf replied sarcastically.

Nabooru laughed nervously, "Okay then!"

"I'm Talon, I'm Malon's father. I've never met you two before… How long have you been friends with my little pumpkin?"

Ganondorf and Nabooru looked at each other; eyes widened with no idea what to say.

"Um, we met her recently." Ganondorf said.

"How recent?" Talon asked.

"Pretty recent, like a month ago or something."

"A month!? Good heavens, boy! And you two didn't introduce yourselves until now!?"

"We… well, yeah."

"Does this have anything to do with the birthday party her friends are throwing her?"

"Yes, it does. We felt the need to introduce ourselves since we're going to her party. We didn't want to show up as strangers, and get to know what your ranch looks like." Nabooru interjected.

Talon smiled, "Well come on in! Aren't you a polite little whippersnapper? Maybe your little boyfriend could learn some manners from you."

"Once again, I'm not her boyfriend." Ganondorf said with a large sigh.

The room was absolutely horrid right when they walked in. Cuccos were spread everywhere, hopping around. The floors were wooden and nails jutted out of the planks.

"…Nice place." Ganondorf said, looking around.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I know it's a mess, Malon usually hangs out with her friends in this room." He opened a door, leading to another room where the carpet was much softer and things were organized. There was a TV, a few consoles and shelves. It looked… normal.

"I fixed this up just for Malon. The other room is messy because that's how my father built it, years ago. Brings back a nostalgic feeling," Talon said, wiping a false tear off his face. "The party will be taking place in here as well as outside where the horses and cuccos roam. I trust you kids have come to find out how we're setting up this joint?"

Nabooru bit her lip, looking at Ganondorf. He looked nervous also.

"Um… No. That's part of the reason we came by, actually. So you could tell us…"

He handed them a paper with a diagram on it. There were labels and a plenty of drawings. Nabooru held it as if it were a silver rupee and looked at every detail etched on the paper. While she was occupied with the paper, Talon stared at both of them, his expression a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. A few minutes after looking through the diagram, Nabooru took notice of this, but assumed it was because he found her attractive. It bothered Ganondorf though, probably a little more than it should have.

"What!?" He finally asked when it became too much.

"Excuse me son?" Talon asked, breaking out of his trance.

"Why are you staring at us like that?"

He pointed at them as if they'd committed a crime.

"The red hair, the baked skin, yellow eyes… You two look like some rascals down from a province I don't know too well… They were filled with girls and only one male would be born in like a hundred years… What were they called again?"

Nabooru flinched. Considering Talon knew Link, he would also know that Link's arch enemy was Ganondorf, a male Gerudo!

"Um, Gorons." Nabooru said, giving him his diagram and grabbing Ganondorf's hand, "We have to go!"

"But you just got here…" Talon frowned.

"Yeah, well, bye!" Ganondorf said as they dashed out, staring back the whole time to make sure the old man wasn't looking at them.

Once they were out of the gate, they turned around, only to bump into Malon. They both let out a startled cry.

Malon didn't look too pleased herself, she was terrified.

"Oh my goddesses! You two are Gerudos! Did you rob our house!?"

Nabooru laughed, "No, not ALL of us are thieves."

"Yes we are." Ganondorf commented.

"Shut up." Nabooru hissed, "Anyways how are you Malon?"

"…How do you know my name?" She asked, freaked out.

Ganondorf sighed, smacking his face with his hand shamefully.

"Oops…" Nabooru bit her lip nervously. She'd completely disregarded the fact that Malon had no idea who they were. Now she would be ten times more wary of them.

"We… met your friends at the beach!" Ganondorf said, hoping she didn't know him. "I'm Ganondorf, this is Nabooru. We were talking to them. Zelda and Link I believe?"

At their mention Malon let out a heavy sigh, "Well I guess you talked to ONE of my friends…"

Nabooru cocked her head thoughtfully.

"What do you mean one of your friends?"

"Zelda and I aren't best friends OR just friends anymore. I caught her with my boyfriend and she denied having interest with him, but I honestly think she does."

"Tell us more," Nabooru said, hoping she could somehow become Malon's actual 'friend.'

"Ugh, girl problems?" Ganondorf said disapprovingly, receiving a whack in the chest from Nabooru.

"Hush!" she snapped.

"No! He's right… I shouldn't be bothering you two about this." She walked to her home, but stopped, looking back at them, piqued. "So you saw Link and Zelda, like, TOGETHER?"

"Yes."

Malon crossed her arms.

"I can't believe it…"

"Well, have you talked to Link about any of this?" Ganondorf said, stepping forward.

"I guess not."

"You can't always blame the girl for cheating. Maybe they weren't cheating! Maybe it was a misunderstanding. They didn't seem that interested in each other anyways."

"I hope you're right." Malon said, "I hope the truth will come out sooner or later. I'm just so _upset_. And I just want Link to be with me and ONLY me. It's bad timing too, my birthday is coming up."

Nabooru smiled, "Well, maybe we could celebrate with you?"

Malon laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"That's really sweet, but I barely know you guys."

"Well I assumed you would need a friend to talk to."

"I guess. My birthday is this Saturday, you can come here if you'd like. But no weapons, please!" She held her hands up in defense before walking off to her home.

"Wow." Nabooru said, watching her in awe. "She's so…"

"Stupid!" Ganondorf said, cracking up. "I can't believe she talked to us for about two seconds, and she invited us to her house so quickly! What an idiotic thing to do!"

Nabooru pulled Ganondorf, who was weak with giggles, away.

* * *

Link burst into the living room, his hands filled with groceries.

"I'm home!" He claimed in a sing-song voice.

"Zelda?" He looked around, frowning. "Where are you? I don't have time for hide and seek, Malon's coming here and I –"

"OH MALON CAME." Zelda said, rolling out of the hallway and into Link's view. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed and she looked miffed.

"Why do you have a spatula in your head?" Link asked, snickering.

"Because your little girlfriend thinks I'm obsessed with you!"

"I _do _have that effect on women."

"LINK!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Her party is coming very soon. I'll explain to her then that there is nothing going on between us."

"In the meantime, I have some injuries that need to be taken care of."

Link's eyes widened, "Did she hurt you that bad?"

"No. I forgot to put on some oven mitts and I burned my hand taking those cookies out."

Link put his groceries down, walking over to Zelda and grabbing her hand. She winced at his touch, since he had been so rough.

"Ouchie!"

"Shh," he said, taking her to the kitchen.

"I am getting sick of this place." She commented.

"Well get used to it because you're going to be here a lot more often."

"We only have to cook for two more days..."

Link smiled lightly.

"Oh. Right." He turned on the water, feeling it to see how cold it was.

He took her hand and placed it underneath, resulting in a scream so loud, for a split second Link thought he saw the Great Fairy herself come down to earth to heal Zelda's wounds. He covered her mouth with under hand as she writhed underneath him, moaning in pain. As she started to relax, he let go of her.

"What… the… HELL!? THAT HURT! AND I'VE EXPERIENCED ENOUGH PAIN TODAY!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell you what to do as long as you're in my house!"

"And I'll refuse to listen to you as long as I get assaulted by evil cookies and crazy redheads who like to stick spatulas in my hair in an attempt to keep YOU in the clear! NOW FIX MY HAND!"

"I'M TRYING TO, STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"YOU PROMPTED ME!"

"YOU INITIATED THE PROMPTING!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

They were about to start bickering again when Link's phone rang.

"It's Malon," Link said, hushing her.

"Ugh, what does she want NOW!?"

Link glared at Zelda, flicking her forehead, he answered her call, grabbing to get a glass of water.

"Hey Malon! When are you coming over?"

"I did. And guess what! I found Zelda over there, baking cookies!"

Link, who had been taking a sip, choked on it.

"Y-You did now?" He bit his lip.

"Yes! And she told me she couldn't tell me why she was there, but I assumed those cookies were for you. I can't believe it!"

"Sounds interesting."

"Does she know about your spare key?"

Link's brow furrowed.

"Wait, how do YOU know about my spare key?"

"Anyways," she said, enunciating every letter, "I just wanted to know if YOU by chance were… involved with her?"

Link did a spit take, splashing Zelda. He began laughing hysterically.

"Wait, what!? You actually think I would stoop THAT low?"

Zelda leaned forward, holding onto her hand as she did.

"What did she say?"

Link held the phone away so Malon couldn't hear his side conversation with Zelda.

"She thinks I'm interested in YOU!"

Zelda looked bewildered.

"And that's funny? You would be LUCKY to have me!"

He waved her off and got back on the phone.

"Listen, I don't know how Zelda feels, but I have no interest in her and I thought we made that clear from the start. She's not my type, in fact, she isn't anyone's type! Not even Groose's! I mean seriously, there's no way those two would get together."

Zelda smiled, happy to hear something she actually agreed with from him. Her smile disappeared when he continued.

"He's way out of her league!"

He started laughing again.

"Okay, so where did you get this idea that I was interested in Zelda?"

"Well I guess it started when I saw you two together in your house." Malon said guiltily, "But then I talked to some of my… 'friends' who knew you, and –"

"Who were these friends? And why did you say it like that?" Link asked, taking a large sip of water.

"Well, they haven't hung out with us, but they knew you and talked to you at the beach. And I was thinking of that day I caught you and Zelda together, and I remember Mido calling you about them… They seemed really nice! Their names were Gandalf and Nabooti!"

Link did an even larger spit take, once again splattering Zelda in his backwash.

"GANONDORF AND NABOORU!?"

"Oh yeah, that's it." Malon said, ignoring Link's shocked reply, "so they were coming from my house and I got all suspicious and –"

"Ganondorf and Nabooru!? WHAT!? They're not nice! They're EVIL! Well, I don't know about that Nabooru chick but Ganondorf, HE is EVIL!"

"I think you're over exaggerating –"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go Malon."

"What, why!? Where are you going?"

Link sighed, grabbing his car keys and looking at the clock.

"I'll never get a chance to stay home today, will I?" he asked Zelda miserably.

She shook her head, knowing his plan immediately.

"Hello? Link!?" Malon asked.

"I'm going to Gerudo Desert." He replied.

And with that, he hung up.

* * *

Okay, so a special shout out to Celestial Dragon for making me laugh. Not in a bad way, I think it's sweet that you enjoy this story so much and come back and check on it. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had writer's block, and school just started a few weeks ago so… This story is pretty much a fail now. Which explains this crappy chapter. I'll try to make it better, I promise. Since this one isn't entertaining or good at all. Anyways even though things should be simple since school just started, I'm taking all honors classes and my elective is a challenge in itself, so updating will be hard. I hope you guys can understand, and I'm really sorry!

Chapter Four Theme Song Title: Crazy Possessive

Artist: Kaci Battaglia

/watch?v=RNE3ZlUiDrU&feature=plcp

^The link is actually an AMV I created. Just picture Malon as Ilia. xD


End file.
